Cómo conquistar a Pepper Potts en 10 días
by The amazing Harold
Summary: Una tarde aburrido en casa. Una apuesta con Rhodey. ¿La ganará? ¿Tendrá que ir vestido de mujer al trabajo? Léeme.
1. Prólogo

**_Hola, el otro día mientras terminé mi examen de ética, (Esa asignatura te hace pensar mucho.. xDD) Se me ocurrió esta idea, la verdad no se si tendrá aceptación o no...Espero que sí, ya que espero subir los 10 días...En fin, espero que os guste, seguramente mañana suba el día 1._**  
**_Decir como siempre, que a mi el egocéntrico Tony no me gusta, no esperéis verlo aquí.. (Pero leerme.. xDD)_**

_Decir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Marvel, si me perteneciese...hahahahaha_

Tony Stark odiaba aburrirse, por eso siempre estaba en el taller o haciendo funcionar su cerebro. Pero lo cierto es que ahí estaba, tirado de cualquier manera en el sofá dándose golpecitos con el dedo índice en el ARC reactor de su pecho, mirando al techo. Resoplando aburrido. Con el cerebro desconectado.  
Pero el recibir un mensaje al móvil hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara.

_Rhodey:_  
_¿Tony? ¿Por qué no contestas mis mensajes?_

_Tony:_  
_Ornitorrinco, no me encuentro bien._

_Rhodey:_  
_¿Estás bien? ¿Llamo a una ambulancia?_

_Rodó los ojos, siempre tan preocupado, siempre tan adulto._

_Tony:_  
_No, sólo me aburro. Necesito retos._

_Rhodey:_  
_¿Cómo una apuesta?_

_Tony:_  
_10 días._

_Rhodey:_  
_¿10 días? ¿Para qué?_

_Tony:_  
_Para conquistarla._

_Rhodey:_

_¿Qué? NO. Es la única persona que se ha acostumbrado a ti y a la única que no te has llevado a la cama._

_Tony:_  
_Ya,ya,ya que tienes miedo de perder. No importa, ya sabía que eras un cagado ornitorrinco._

_Rhodey:_  
_Está bien, 10 días, ni uno más ni uno menos. No lo conseguirás. Y deberás de ir vestido de mujer un día entero._

_Tony:_  
_Acepto. Ya veremos quién va vestido de mujer. Buenas noches._

Subió a su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama sin ni siquiera deshacer la cama. Miro el techo. Mañana empezaba el reto. 10 días había dicho, no podía ser ni uno más ni uno menos. En realidad todo era una excusa. Si ella le decía que no, no le dolería tanto, o eso quería creer él.

**_¿Reviews? Para animarme a continuar y eso :3_**


	2. Chocolate

_**Buenas tardes/Noches/Días, dependiendo de el lugar en el que me leas.. hahahah, como dije ayer vengo con el capitulo 1, espero que os guste, muchas gracias por las reviews, de verdad, aunque no os mencione una por una (O uno si eres un fanBoy, si lo eres dfoghsdfjghsldk*_*) Bueno, os lo dejo :3**_

Día 1: Chocolate.

Él no era una persona que se soliese fijar en la gente. En realidad, no se solía fijar en nada que no fuese referente a él, así que en cierta manera se sentía un gilipollas allí plantado frente la puerta del apartamento de Pepper llevando una caja en sus manos. Esta mañana la había notado diferente, rara, no como ella era y aparecer en su casa, le parecía simplemente una buena forma de hacer uno de sus 10 días.  
Ve el pomo girarse y se endereza, carraspeando levemente.-Hola.-Dice nada más ver aparecer ante él los ojos azules de Pepper y siguió hablando, estaba nervioso, sobre todo por la cara de sorpresa de ella.-Hoy no te vi muy animada y me dije "Hey, ¿Por qué no animarla?" Y bueno, aquí estoy.-Dijo tendiéndole el paquete de una de las mejores pastelerías de la ciudad.  
Silencio, eso es lo único que obtiene como respuesta. Uno incómodo, como si su sola presencia le hubiese causado un impacto.- Emm…¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó sonriendo con esa típica sonrisa suya.  
-Claro, claro. Perdón.-Dice autocorrigiéndose por haberse quedado callada y se echa a un lado dejándole pasar.

Mira todo a su alrededor, intentando descubrir más de ella, era pequeño, acogedor, tal y como ella era. Se gira a mirarla y lo que ve le hace aguantar su respiración. De siempre había pensado que las piernas de Virginia eran largas, pero el verla con unos shorts pequeñísimos, se dio cuenta de que eran infinitamente largas y el hecho de que su ancha camiseta dejase el hombro al descubierto y el moño recogido de cualquier manera y que los pequeños mechones cayendo por su frente graciosamente le hizo darse cuenta de que podría acostumbrarse al verla así todos los días por su casa.

-¡Wow!, Tarta de chocolate.-Se sienta en el sofá, justo a su lado, dejándole una porción de aquel pastel enfrente.-No hacía falta, Tony.

-Te vi triste, y no sé, pensé que podía animarte.-Se encoje de hombros, clavando el tenedor en el compacto bizcocho achocolatado, y bañado en el mismo chocolate. Lo muerde, lo saborea y deja escapar un gemido de placer al saborearlo.

Pepper prueba la tarta y sonríe al hacer el mismo gesto que él y el mismo sonido, es cierto esta buenísimo y se da cuenta mientras le ve comer que es la primera vez en todo el día en la que sonríe de verdad, no de manera forzada.

-Oye Tony…-Dice dejando escapar una sonrisa al verle con las mejillas llenas de pastel y los labios manchado de chocolate. Le enamora, sobre todo cuando sus ojos brillan como un niño pequeño cuando algo le emociona o se lo pasa bien.-Gracias de verdad, es raro que lo hagas.

Le ve tragar con dificultad y sonreír después.  
-De nada, aunque en realidad quiero decir, emmm, lo he hecho porque te lo mereces, por aguantarme y eso y no sé, porque eres diferente al resto.-La ve bajar la mirada y murmurar un tímido "Gracias". La ve tal y como es, frágil, y su belleza simplemente le hace sonreír, y en su foro interno, espera que todo esto de los 10 días le salga bien, porque la quiere, como nunca había querido a nadie

_**¿Reviews? :33**_


	3. Lluvia

**_Hola, buenaaas de nuevo :3 Aquí llega el segundo día. Me ha costado escribir, si no fuese por Raven este día no sería escrito xD Muchas gracias Pepper :3_**  
**_Dedicaciones especiales, a todas las que me dais reviews, gracias de verdad :)_**  
**_Ya ti, fea, imbécil, hermana, mi musa. Gracias Raquel por estar siempre ahí :)_**  
**_Os lo dejo :3_**

El segundo día saludo a Tony Stark con una fina capa de llovizna que no avecinaba nada bueno, ni tan solo tenía ganas de trabajar. Pero eso no era nada nuevo en su vida. Un fugaz rayo iluminó momentáneamente la habitación seguido de su ruido, hoy sería un día largo, jodidamente y aburridamente largo. Tenía un dolor de cabeza que parecía que en cualquier momento fuese a estallar, no había sido buena idea el beberse una botella de whisky tras volver de comer tarta.  
Sonríe estirándose en la cama recordando la noche anterior. Las risas, las miradas furtivas, Pepper, él, los dos. Sigue pensando en eso, era extraño si lo hacía con detenimiento, el hecho de volver sano y salvo-Salvo la secuela del reactor- de Afganistán, le hizo darse cuenta de todo, de que sus tonteos con Pepper sin llegar a nada era porque sabía que si probaba su cuerpo necesitaría mas. Pero ahora era un hombre nuevo.  
Otro relámpago y la luz se apaga. Genial, no que genial, una mierda eso era. Ahora JARVIS no funcionaba, pero al menos siempre le quedaría la luz del reactor. Suspira, da otra vuelta en la cama enredándose más las sábanas en el as piernas, ahoga un gemido contra la almohada. Intenta volver a dormirse. No lo consigue y suspira frustrado, le ruge el estómago, y ya no puede evitar el hecho de tener que levantarse a comer algo.  
Baja las escaleras con la parte de abajo del pijama rascándose la nuca bostezando. Mira el reloj de la pared. Las 4. ¿Tanto ha dormido? La verdad es que llegó bastante tarde. Coge un trozo de Pizza fría para desayunar, comer, merendar. Odia levantarse tan tarde porque no sabe muy bien cuál de las 5 comidas tiene que hacer. Bebe algún refresco azucarado y se deja caer en el sofá. No puede bajar al taller ya que no puede trabajar sin luz. Resopla. Mira al techo, se entretiene en ver figuras imaginarias. La lluvia golpea en sus cristales y el sonido es tan relajante que cree que se quedará dormido de un momento a otro. Tocan la puerta. Frunce el ceño. ¿Quién podrá ser?-Piensa.- Camina arrastrando los pies, ¿En qué momento de su vida se convirtió en un ser tan cansado y tan poco activo? Lo achaca a la lluvia, malditas lluvias. Abre la puerta y encuentra azul. ¿En qué momento se despejó el cielo? Oh, nada, son los ojos de Pepper. ¿Pepper?-Dice en su cabeza.- La mira de arriba abajo y siente que toda su sangre se aleja de su cerebro para alejarse en otro sitio bastante necesitado también. Da las gracias a Dios por la lluvia, piensa en hacer alguna ofrenda, en bailar, ir a misa todos los domingos por la imagen tan excitante que está contemplando. Pepper y agua, mala combinación para aguantar el tipo, se hace a un lado, le deja pasar.

-¿Por qué no me has cogido las llamadas?-Dice enfadada. Pero eso él no lo ve, sólo puede fijarse en las pequeñas gotas de agua que caen por sus mejillas, abajo, más abajo, pasando por su cuello, bajando aún más y traga saliva al ver por donde se pierden.

-Eh…¿Qué?-Pregunta.  
-Que porque no cogías mis llamadas.-Se cruza de brazos mientras frunce el ceño.  
Él enarca una ceja.-Si me hubieses llamado lo hubiese sabido.-Coge el móvil, intenta desbloquearlo, no lo consigue y cae en la cuenta de que al llegar ayer dijo que pondría el móvil a cargar pero al final no lo hizo.-No tiene batería.

-Pues ponlo a cargar.-Contesta la pelirroja poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Claro genia, ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Oh, espera que no hay luz.-Se cruza de brazos él también. Odia que le digan que tiene que hacer y cuando, sobre todo cuando es algo tan obvio.

Se mantienen la mirada, retándose, tal vez matándose con ella, o tal vez él desnudándola con la mirada. Pepper cierra los ojos, se inclina hacia delante y estornuda. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo. Vuelve a estornudar y Tony ríe levemente, porque el sonido de su estornudo es lo suficientemente gracioso cómo para que no se acuerde de la pulmonía que su asistenta está a punto de agarrar. La nota abrazarse a sí misma para mantener el calor. Eso no es bueno. Se acerca a ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Ven, acompáñame.-Le coge de la mano antes de que pueda replicar y la sube hasta su habitación, abre el armario y se queda mirando que grupo de música le quedaría mejor en ese cuerpo. Led Zeppelin tiene el orgullo de tapar su cuerpo. Le da un pantalón que sabe de sobra que le quedará ancho. –Puedes usar mi baño. –Baja al salón de nuevo. Mira a su alrededor. Sigue sin haber rastro alguno de electricidad. Abre la nevera, saca algo de jamón York, queso, y algunos embutidos más. Pan, ¿Dónde habré metido yo el pan? –Abre la despensa, lo busca, sin corteza mejor. Prepara unos sándwichs para cuando baje. La ve bajar y sonríe, enciende la chimenea, para estar alumbrados, para verse la cara, o simplemente para tener las manos ocupadas.  
Comen, hablan, discuten sobre no poner a cargar el móvil, temas triviales que no llevan a ninguna parte, la habitación sigue siendo iluminada por haces de luces seguido por su estruendo.

-Es hora de irme.- ¿Irse? ¿A dónde? Si sigue lloviendo.  
-Vamos, Pepper, quédate, sólo hoy, prometo no propasarme demasiado, además sabes que mi casa es tu casa, tengo la habitación de invitados.-Sonríe, y la convence con unas cuantas palabras más. Le acompaña arriba, él sabe que ella sabe dónde está la habitación, pero le acompaña.-Bueno, buenas noches.-Le mira, se miran. Se acercan despacio, Pepper confundida, en realidad le quiere a Tony, pero sabe cómo es él.  
Sus narices se rozan, y ambos sonríen levemente, como si supiesen que es lo siguiente que va a pasar, sus alientos se entremezclan, unos centímetros más y sus labios colapsarán. El tiempo se detiene, aguantan las respiraciones, las manos de Tony en la cintura de ella, las de ella apoyadas en su pecho.  
La luz se enciende pero ellos parecen no darse cuenta.  
-Señor, ya estoy de vuelta.-Se separan sobre saltados, que oportuno eres JARVIS.-Piensa el castaño.-Bien JARVIS, te había echado en falta.-Miente, fatal, demasiado mal, tan mal que Pepper no puede evitar soltar una sonrisa nerviosa, se aparta bruscamente rompiendo el abrazo.  
-Buenas noches Tony.-Y entra en la habitación cerrando la puerta. Ambos se apoyan contra la misma soltando toda la respiración contenida.

_**¿Reviews? :3**_


	4. Helado

**_Hola! Aquí estoy con otro día del reto...Quería dar las gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que me dejan Review, _****_SelenitaLunar, SPKBLUE, Ale Downey Stark-Potts, VanessaMauricio, y un laaargo etc porque si no no acabaría nunca, pero gracias a todas :3 Sobre todo a Raven Sakura, por darme ideas en cada capitulo, aconsejarme y por poder tener conversaciones con ella :)_**

Resopla. Mira al hombre que está diciendo no se que de la energía ARC. Mira su reloj, ¿Cuánto le queda a esta maldita reunión? Mira por la ventana. El sol brilla alto sobre california y es algo que le sorprende. Hace unas horas juraría que de un momento a otro aparecería el arca de Noé navegando por las calles y ahora el calor es asfixiante, pegajoso. Y maldice a la primera. Odia los cambios bruscos de temperatura porque nunca sabe que ropa llevar para no pasar calor ni morir congelado. Da un trago a su vaso de Whisky. Esta frío y eso es bueno, pero no calma su calor. Lo que daría por una tarrina de helado. Moriría por ella, algo exagerado por eso lo cierto. Mira de reojo a Pepper que se abanica disimuladamente con un papel. Podría traerle otra tarrina a ella. Por fin el tío ese termina de hablar. Unas cuantas preguntas y un "Ya te llamaremos" es lo que obtiene por respuesta.  
Sale de la sala de reuniones y baja por las escaleras, podría esperar a bajar en ascensor, pero bajar por las escaleras, cansarse y después comer helado, es una de las facetas suyas*. La más infantil, de hecho recuerda hacer eso desde que tiene memoria.  
Camina a paso ligero por las calles, con sus ray-ban protegiéndole los ojos de los rayos del sol. Llega a la heladería y se queda un rato mirando el mostrador con miles de sabores ante sus ojos. Se muerde el labio indeciso. Oreo? Le gusta eso a ella? No, no, no, ella no tiene pinta de comer Oreo. Sonríe y elige dos tarrinas del mismo sabor, está seguro de que le gustara. A la fuerza, la pinta que tiene invita a comer. Sube de nuevo a su planta, le deja la tarrina frente a ella, ella enarca una ceja y le mira. Él le devuelve la mirada sonriendo de medio lado. Se sienta frente suya.  
-Y esto Tony?-Pregunta algo nerviosa y poco confiada, casi se besan y eso no está bien, nada bien.  
-Hace calor, un helado viene bien ahora, o no? -Pregunta cargando un poco la cucharilla y llevándosela a la boca saboreándolo.-está muy bueno, es mi favorito.  
-¿De que es?-pregunta mirando la pequeña masa congelada, medio derretida.  
-De Kinder bueno* Come, se derretirá.-vuelve a meterse la cucharilla en la boca.  
Le hace caso, no sin antes cuestionarse un sin fin de preguntas, nota como la vista de su jefe queda clavada en sus labios y le hace ponerse nerviosa.  
Lo prueba y se da cuenta de que tiene razón, está realmente bueno. Se miran se sonríen y siguen comiendo casi sin decir nada. Podrían hablar de lo de anoche, podría Pepper decirle que su cercanía no le pone nerviosa y mentirse así a los dos, Tony podría decirle todo lo que siente, ser sincero, dejarse de gilipolleces y besarla como si no hubiese mañana, pero nadie dice nada. Se miran, se lo dicen con la mirada, pero no palabras. Pepper ríe al ver a Tony con toda la boca llena de helado, le sorprende el hecho de que sea tan inteligente y hábil con las herramientas y no sea capaz de comer un helado sin ponerse perdido. Tony ríe con ella, y ve una gota de helado traicionera resbalar por su comisura, y usa todo su autocontrol para no tirarse sobre ella.  
-Oye Pep, tienes algo aquí…-dice cogiéndoselo con el dedo gordo rozando casi su labio inferior y se quedan mirando. Acerca su dedo a su propia boca y lo lamo clavando sus ojos marrones en los azules de ella.  
Se levanta dejándola así, aguantando la respiración.  
-Señorita Potts, tenemos otra reunión, vienes? I y le sonríe quitándole algo de hierro al asunto.

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. Primer paso

_**Hola! :3 Me he cambiado el nombre jajajajaj Por las dudas… Perdón por tardar en subir, tuve un bloqueo de escritor, (Bff… es lo peor del mundo, porque sabes lo que quieres hacer pero no sabes expresarlo.) Pero pooor fin pude, OLE. Dar las gracias a todas las personas…(Os mencionaría, pero… sois bastantes, y os quiero a todas, no lo dudéis.) Gracias a parte a mi Editora y eficiente Señorita Potts, por ayudarme en mis bloqueos y dar el visto bueno a todo. Os lo dejo.  
PD: Lo siento, es el capitulo que menos me gusta, pero si no lo hago, no habría transición entre un capitulo y el próximo, lo siento de verdad, siento que no he estado a la altura de mi exigencia personal.  
PD2: Ninguno de los personajes me pertecen.  
PD3: Esto está siendo más largo que el capitulo en sí.  
PD4: xD A ver quien adivina él porqueé de mi cambio de nombre :3**_

Hoy es el día. Lo sabía. Desde el primer momento en el que abrió los ojos esta mañana. Hoy daría un pequeño paso más, le propondría su primera cita. Tenía la certeza de que esto saldría bien, como un buen presentimiento. Y sentía como esa buena suerte se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Bajaba las escaleras mientras tarareaba alguna canción que no lograba recordar el nombre. La vio como siempre, sentada en el sofá, rodeada de papeles, una gran taza de café y la cafetera al lado. El pelo recogido en un moño. Sonríe casi involuntariamente como sucedía cada vez que la observaba sin ser visto.  
-Buenos días Señorita Potts.- Dijo sonriendo llenando una taza de café para el sentándose a su lado.  
-Señor Stark.-contesto sumida en la calculadora, soltado un suspiro al ver que sus cálculos no cuadraban con los que debían dar.  
Sonríe, le encanta, le parece adorable la forma en la que al resoplar sus mechones rojizos vuelan o la forma en la que golpea con el lápiz en sus labios. Se mira las manos y vuelve a levantar la vista. Esta nervioso por el hecho porque no sabe exactamente como plantearle la cita. Abre la boca y antes de poder articular palabra la melodía del móvil de Pepper interrumpe su momento. Se queda así con la boca desencajada. Maldito teléfono.  
-Virginia Potts, ¡Oh! ¡Hola!-dice con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa? Quien es y porque sonríe de esa manera? No le gusta. No, no y no. Para nada.-Si claro, voy para allá.-Enarca una ceja. ¿Allá? ¿dónde? -Tony.-La ve levantarse y como un resorte el también lo hace. Por lo menos ya tiene la boca cerrada.-Nos vamos.  
-¿Nos?-dice desconcertado.  
-Si, tenemos una reunión importante con Industrias Stark de Francia, video conferencia en 1 hora.  
Pone los ojos en blanco, no quiere ir a una aburrida y lenta reunión, pero sabe que tiene que estar allí. Se levanta llamando a Happy y en media hora ya está en su gran oficina.  
El hecho de que al estar hablando uno de los asistentes a la reunión no dejase de mirar a su Pepper fue motivo para que se pusiese celoso. No le gustaba que recibiese la atención de otro hombre, No porque ella fuese tremendamente atractiva y sus ojos invitasen a perderse en ellos, si no porque era suya, aunque eso aun ella no lo supiese y el verle hablar con él al final de la reunión, le encendió por completo.  
-Señorita Potts, a mi despacho. Ahora.-dijo entrando a su despacho mirando con desprecio al imbécil ese.  
-Tony, que te pasa?-dijo cuando entro en el despacho.  
-Que que me pasa? Que si no hubiese interrumpido ahora mismo estarías en la cama de ese imbécil.-contesto mirando por la ventana frio.  
No lo vio venir, de hecho hasta que no noto la mano de Pepper chocar contra su mejilla en una sonora bofetada.  
-Eres un gilipollas, no un imbécil, un Gilipollas Tony Stark.-Le cogió de la muñeca por si acaso Le volvía a pegar. Nunca la había visto así. Su día perfecto se iba ir a la mierda y se lo soltó sin más.  
-¿Quieres una cita conmigo?

_**Bueno, pooor fin se lo pidió. ¿Qué le contestará? Tengo varias ideas la verdad.. hahahaha Espero que os haya gustado :3 Nos leemos mañana o pasado, lo prometo :3**_


	6. Primera cita

_**Hola buenas :3 aquí está el día de la cita…sdhfskd que nervios xD Incluso yo que soy la escritora y sé lo que va a pasar me he puesto nerviosa mientras escribía viendo como se desarrollaba la historia xD**_  
_**Gracia s a todas las reviews a mis fieles "Fans" (me hacia ilusión llamaros así ¿Ok? Soy Veroeytors..DEJADME xD) Que siempre comentáis en mis fics, grasias :3 Y Pepper, no te he hecho caso.. Porque cuando vi el privado… ya estaba prácticamente en la escena del coche.. Pero espero que te guste :3 Y muchas felicidades a las que han adivinado lo del cambio del nombre*-*Kiss Kiss Bang Bang es una película altamente recomendable para pasar un buen rato*-* Os dejo el día 5 :3**_

La verdad es que no sabía exactamente como habían llegado a ese punto. Ni tampoco sabía que pintaba en la bolera. Jugando a los bolos con Tony. Bueno, en realidad, eso era lo único que si sabía, tras mucho pedir perdón y miles de ruegos había aceptado la dichosa cita que le había propuesto. Bebió un sorbo de su batido de fresa, absorta a cualquier hecho de su alrededor.  
-Eh! Has visto eso? Ha sido pleno.-comento un feliz Tony caminando hacia ella apoyándose en la mesa de los puntos.  
-Eh?-Dijo ella levantando la mirada. Realmente Tony Stark era muy guapo. Era entendible que todas las mujeres quisieran acabar con él. Sus ojos castaños, su pelo revuelto, esa sonrisa de niño travieso. Tal vez nunca lo diría en voz alta pero realmente era un hombre que le encantaba.  
-Que he hecho pleno. Soy el mejor.-dice con una sonrisa más ancha que la anterior.  
-Oh, muy bien Tony. Nadie en el mundo ha hecho ningún pleno en los bolos nunca.-dice sonriendo mientras pone los ojos en blanco.  
-Ya, pero ninguno de ellos era yo.  
-Lo que digas, egocéntrico.-se levanta y camina hacia la pista cogiendo su bola. Puede notar los ojos de Tony clavarse en un sitio de su anatomía. Sonríe de medio lado. Va a probar de su medicina. Ella lleva jugando a los bolos desde los 13. Tira la bola dándole el efecto justo haciendo que al chocar con los bolos estos, caigan uno tras otro sin quedar ninguno en pie. Se gira hacia Tony y le ve sonriendo aunque con un gesto de desaprobación en los ojos.-Que le ha parecido Señor Stark?  
-No está mal señorita Potts, si llego a saber que era usted tan buena, le hubiese invitado a jugar al minigolf.  
-También se me da bien.  
-¿Baseball?-una chispa divertida brilla en los ojos del castaño.  
-Jugué una temporada en el equipo del colegio.-se encoje de hombros riendo. Contra todo pronóstico se estaba divirtiendo.-Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mi...  
No lo vio venir pero en menos de un segundo tenía el rostro de Tony a escasos centímetros de su rostro, evaluándola, perdido en sus ojos.  
-Déjame saberlas todas.-susurra rozando levemente los labios de él con los de ella, aguantando ambos la respiración. Se separa. Sonríe y se levanta agarrando su bola roja.-La revancha.

-Oh por favor está claro que te deje ganar Pepper.-coge varias patatas de la bolsa y come mientras la evalúa con la mirada. Es preciosa. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes?

La escucha reír y sonríe porque es el sonido más melodioso que ha escuchado nunca. Enarca una ceja.-¿Qué? Es la verdad.

-Tiraste la bola por el canalón Tony, eso no se hace a propósito.-Contraataca mordiendo su hamburguesa.

-¿Cómo que no? Lo que pasa es que no me parecía justo dejar perder a una señorita, pero cuando quieras la revancha.-Termina sus patatas. Bebe de su refresco y sonríe de medio lado.

-¿Para volver a dejarte mal? Creo que no.-Vuelve a reír mientras le lanza un paquetito de Kétchup sin abrir a la cara.

-No, para volver a salir contigo,-La mira sonriendo mientras la ve sonrojarse y continua.- Y créeme está vez no volveré a dejarte ganar.-

-La verdad es que está noche me lo he pasado bien.-Dice la pelirroja mirando sus pies. Están parados frente a la puerta del bloque de pisos de donde ella vive.

-Lo cierto es que yo también. No eres tan aburrida como pareces.-La ve hacer una mueca y ríe.-Esto hay que repetirlo, me lo he pasado bien.-Se miran sin decir nada y poco a poco Tony se inclina lentamente hasta rozar la nariz de Pepper. Se quedan así, frente con frente, los ojos cerrados y entremezclando su respiración.

-Tony…-Susurra.-No soy de las que besan en la primera cita.  
-Yo tampoco.-Responde él con otro susurro sonriendo.

Nota los labios húmedos y calientes de su asistenta posarse sobre los suyos, apenas unos segundos, moviendo lentamente los labios de él contra los de ella y pronto, demasiado pronto para lo que él quiere, la presión de los labios de ella desaparece sobre los suyos. Baja del coche y se queda mirándola.

-Buenas noches Tony.-Dice mientras se mete dentro de su piso.

Resopla. Suspira, más bien no sabe cuál de las dos cosas ha hecho.

-Buenas noches Pepper, buenas noches.-Y se aleja conduciendo su flamante coche por la oscuridad de la noche.

_**Bueno…Emmm…¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿ Malo, pésimo, paupérrimo? O por el contrario ¿Os ha gustado? Nos vemos en el próximo día :3**_


	7. Fotos

_**Wolap :3 Vengo con el día...¿6? Jajaja pierdo la cuenta… en fin, gracias a todas por las reviews, no sabéis lo que animan :3  
Os lo dejo :3**_  
_**PD: Sé que los cápitulos son cortos..pero es que no se me ocurre como alargarlo más..u.u Pero si os gusta muy bien :3 luego subiré algo al de "Pepperony" :3**_

A Tony Stark a lo largo de su vida y del día se le ocurren demasiadas ideas que al final acaban siendo catalogadas como altamente peligrosas para su integración social.  
Pero hoy ha sobrepasado los límites.

-No Tony, ya te lo he dicho, hay cosas probables, poco probables, imposibles y luego esta tu idea. Que se catalogan como sueños.

Tony le mira reprochándoselo con la mirada

-Oh si solo son fotos, te prometo que no nos llevará mas de 10 minutos.-Pone un gracioso puchero mientras da un sorbo a su café de Starbucks.

-Ya he dicho que no, además, vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión.

Resopla, y le mira frunciendo el entrecejo, se cruza de brazos y suspira.

-Venga..Por favor... Considéralo una segunda cita.-le mira a los ojos y ve que el hielo azul de sus ojos se ha fundido lentamente. Sigue diciendo unas pocas palabras más, sabe cómo usar sus encantos.-Venga va, siempre puedes echarme las culpas de que lleguemos tarde.- Sonríe cuando la nota poner los ojos en blanco. Ya esta, la tiene justo donde quiere.

-Esta bien, pero no llevo dinero suelto.-Murmura como una triste excusa que hace que el castaño se ensanche mas.

-Bueno, soy multimillonario, seguro que encuentro algo en mi cartera.-Ríe.

-Diga lo que diga, nos vamos a tomar las dichosas fotos no?-Dice medio sonriendo cuando le ve asentir con efusividad.

-Ya lo has entendido, venga, ven.-Le da un corto beso en los labios y agarra la mano de Pepper tirando de ella, entrar y casi se caen por las prisas provocando una risa por parte de ambos.

Se sienta y la sienta encima suya.

-Como vamos a hacernos fotos si estamos tan estrechos?-dice recelosa Pepper, mirándole de reojo.

-Oh por favor, esto está pensando para que entren 6 personas, yo mismo entre con 4.-contesta simplemente maniobrando con la pantalla seleccionando cuantas fotos querían hacerse.

-Me alegra mucho saber que tienes contactos hasta en el mundo del contorsionismo, pero yo soy normal.-Dice sonriendo pero pronto cambia su semblante.- ¿15 fotos? ¿A esto le llamas tú ser rápido?

-Venga, que empieza Y recuerda, Sonríe, estas preciosa cuando lo haces.-dice sonriendo agarrándola de la cintura empezando a hacerle cosquillas en los costados haciendo que se retuerza sobre él y se dispara la primera foto. Le mira con una mirada asesina, ahora ya sabe de qué va la cosa y en la segunda es Pepper la que se aprovecha de la situación para encontrar las zonas que sabe que a Tony le gusta más.

Para la 10 foto o así la pelirroja ya se ha desinhibido e imita las poses torpes y graciosas de Tony, la gente que vea salir las fotos pensara que padecen algún tipo de retraso mental pero simplemente son adorables.  
Quedan 3 y Tony le coge del cuello dulcemente depositando un beso en su frente, penúltima foto, sin pensarlo mucho posa sus labios sobre los de ella, apenas unos segundo pero lo poco que dura, mueve urgentemente sus labios sobre los de ella, dejándola sin respiración.  
Última foto ellos mirándose, sus narices rozándose y sus miradas retándose.  
El sonido de que las fotos ya están les hace volver a la realidad.

-Que sepas, que me quedare las más bonitas.-Dice Pepper saliendo del fotomatón sonriendo.  
Y desde este día Tony jura que el fotomatón nunca será lo mismo.

_**Bueno, ¿Os gusta cómo se está desarrollando la historia? O ¿Os parece que van muy rápido? Decídmelo..u.u ¿Reviews? :3**_


	8. Adicción

_**Voy por partes, lo tenía escrito, pero mi ordenador se apagó casi sin guardar, y me tuve que poner a inventar algo.. porque no recordaba casi nada…Seguundo: Si, es cierto en todo esto ¿Y Rhodey? La verdad, es que aparecerá, pero en el último capítulo, es decir el prólogo, espero que os siga gustando, gracias a las reviews, siguen siendo cortos..lo siento…Pero.. es que no da para más…T_T o yo no sé alargarlo más porque tengo gente que me deja reviews, que son magnificas escribiendo, TODAS. Tercer punto: Mi Asistenta, Pepper, me ha dicho que haga eso, el punto de vista de Pepper de las cosas que siente por Tony, los besos y tal…Lo haré será el capitulo anterior al 10. :3  
Y 4 el de mañana se llamará "Azul" Ahí lo dejo, dejen sus teorías en las reviews y la que más me guste la escogeré para crear mi capitulo, para haceros participes de mi historia **__** Soy pesada, ya va, ya va, aquí teneís xD  
**_

Todo el mundo padece alguna adicción a algo, algunas personas al chocolate, a leer comics, a disfrutar con una buena película, a la droga...Y Tony Stark esta vez no iba a ser la excepción que confirmase la regla. El era un adicto, un adicto a su olor a su manera de vestir, a su forma de caminar, a esa manera de mirarle, ¿Su droga? Su asistenta personal, Virginia "Pepper" Potts, y a su forma de besar. Había besado aproximadamente a varios miles de centenares de mujeres a lo largo de su vida. Pero ninguna le había hecho sentir esa sensación de vértigo como le había hecho sentir Pepper en dos veces solamente y no podía parar de buscar cualquier ocasión para intentar robarle un beso.  
Por eso el hecho de tenerla a escasos centímetros mientras veían una película en el amplio salón de su mansión con el proyecto en el techo y comiendo palomitas mientras veían Sherlock Holmes*, pensaba que necesitaba besarla, cuanto antes, antes de que la primera película terminase y aun no hubiese probado sus labios. Tampoco quería ir tan lanzado, no sabía qué rumbo tenía su relación, no eran una pareja en el significado integro de la palabra pero se habían besado y ella no le había rechazado.

-Pepper...-susurro Tony en tono bajo haciendo que se girase y se quedase a escasos centímetros de sus labios.-Voy a besarte...lo digo por si quieres apartarte...-y se abalanza sobre sus carnosos labios como si un animal se tratase y ella fuese su presa. La noto corresponderle tímidamente a su beso y sonrió agarrándole de la nuca ahondando el beso, jugando con timidez con la lengua de ella en su boca, un ligero gemido escapa de la garganta de su asistenta y se separa para dejarle coger aire. Sus labios hinchados hacen que casi no coja el aire suficiente antes de volver a besarla.  
Siguen así varios minutos olvidando por completo las imágenes que reproducía el proyector.  
Se separan y juntan sus frentes respirando entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Tony...-empezó Pepper en un pequeño susurro. La volvió a besar, no quería hablar con ella ahora y mucho menos de sus sentimientos, tan solo quería sentirse vivo y besar sus labios era como un chute directo a su cuerpo y tan solo quería seguir así, sin decir nada tan solo besándola y haciéndole ver que la necesitaba, no porque se supiese su numero de seguridad social, tan solo porque es ella, porque la quiere.  
Y firmaría por seguir siendo adicto a ella, porque él es un drogadicto de sus besos.

_**¿Reviews? Cómo he pedido arriba.. xDD Aaaah que se me olvida siempre xDD**_

* La película de Sherlock Holmes (2009) Tiene un papel muy importante para mí ahí descubrí a Robert(Qué me sonaba de otras películas, pero no tuve la portunidad…) y digamos que Robert Downey Jr, me ayudó a superar un gran bache de mi vida, y era mi pequeño homenaje


	9. Día 8: Azul

_**Hola, la verdad es que vengo muy decepcionada conmigo misma, por hacerlo tan corto…En fin… Os lo dejo hoy no me apetece decir nada más, porque no he estado a la altura…No es una cita…es algo...Más profundo.  
**_

Desde que la conoce no es capaz de mirar a los ojos directamente más de 10 segundos. Es algo que le resulta imposible y frustrante. Es bastante complicado hablar con ella sin tener que agachar la cabeza para romper el contacto visual.  
No es que haya una verdadera razón de peso -O por lo menos no realmente- Tan solo es que se siente el ser más pequeño del mundo cuando ese color azul le atraviesa llegando directamente a su alma y el simplemente empequeñece.  
El, el ser mas engreído del planeta, que salva el mundo, a merced de sus ojos. Incluso ahora que su "Relación" Se ha hecho más estrecha es incapaz de mirar sus ojos por un tiempo indeterminado.  
Pero cuando tenía un mal día, sabía que al chocarse con sus ojos era como un bálsamo calmante, como cuando corres por el desierto y encuentras un oasis.  
Así que probablemente, si alguien le preguntase cual era a día de hoy su color favorito, el diría simplemente "Azul" Pero no un azul cualquiera, uno especial, el de Pepper.  
El sabe que los ojos son el espejo del alma, y jura que ella tiene el alma más preciosa y más pura del mundo.

-Toma te he visto nerviosa y he pensado que querías un café.-Le dice el castaño tendiéndole una taza que coge dándole las gracias.  
Y hacen contacto visual, y sabe que es un terreno prohibido para ambos.  
Se inclina suavemente depositando un beso en sus labios que alarga hasta que ambos necesitan respirar. Sube a su oído con la respiración aun entrecortada.-Por cierto Pepper, tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida. Y vuelve a bajar a su taller mientras experimenta miles de sensaciones por su cuerpo.

**_¿Reviews? Y gracias por los comentarios de todas las chicas.. (:_**


	10. Estrellas

_**Bueeenas, a decir verdad iba a subir el capitulo mañana, pero ¡DIOS! Asco de verano, necesito frío, YA. Así que como no paro de hacer la croqueta en mi cama, digo "Bueeh se lo subo ya.. y la buena persona que lea y deje una review, adelante" Hahaha como siempre, gracias por las reviews, gracias a mi Editora y eficiente Señorita Potts, por encaminarme a la hora de seguir la historia, poco más que decir, ¡Bona nit!  
**_  
Día 9: Estrellas.  
A decir verdad y siendo sinceros con uno mismo a Virginia Potts cualquier cosa. Cualquiera. Ya podría ponerse un traje de payaso que siempre en su piel quedaría increíble.  
Pero dios, pensaba Tony, esto era pasarse. Juraría que está delante de una diosa. La forma en la que la seda negra se le acoplaba sus caderas le hacía resaltar su figura y su sensualidad.

-Pasa algo Tony?-Pregunta inocente mientras agarrada al pequeño bolso que hacia conjunto con el vestido y los tacones como si fuese una pared de hormigón para protegerse.

-No, bueno.-Se cruza de brazos y suelta lentamente el aire mirándola de arriba abajo-Wow, Esta noche estas muy guapa.

-¿Solo esta noche?-enarca una ceja aferrándose aun más a su bolso, ligeramente, para que él no lo note.

Sonríe como el solo sabe.-Siempre.-le tiende el brazo y la conduce dentro del caro restaurante.

Cenan, conversan, el posa su mano sobre la de ella, se miran, se sonríen y salen de allí después de degustar una exquisita cena.  
Suben al coche que extrañamente no es llevado por Happy, no esta noche, solo ellos dos. Conduce rápido, tiene prisa, prisa por llegar, prisa por todo, porque no aguanta más, la necesita de tal manera que hasta es sorprendente la forma en la que una persona puede necesitar de otra.  
Aparca al llegar a donde el asfalto desaparece y la tierra chirria bajo los neumáticos. Caminan agarrados de la mano, sin decirse nada, tal vez porque no saben cómo entablar una conversación o tal vez porque internamente saben cómo va a terminar la noche y eso les hace estar nerviosos y ansiosos por devorar sus cuerpos hasta el cansancio.  
Apoya su cuerpo contra la barandilla de madera, y nota el cuerpo de Tony acoplarse a su cuerpo por detrás, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro. Elevando la vista al cielo.

-Sabes..? De pequeña cuando mi abuelo...murió yo me pase unos días triste, y un día mientras miraba al cielo, mi padre llegó y me dijo "Virginia, cada estrella es alguien que nos mira a lo lejos desde un muro".-Susurra cerrando los ojos tras ese momento de confesión tan intima por su parte.  
Nota los labios de Tony besarle suavemente el cuello y estrecharla más contra su cuerpo.

-A mí siempre me han dicho que el destino está escrito en el cielo, entre las estrellas con tinta invisible, y que cada persona aparece en tu vida por una razón...-susurra-Nunca he creído en el destino ni en esas idioteces.-La gira, le mira y muerde suavemente la barbilla-Pero he decidido creer en algo, y ese algo eres tú. -Le besa en los labios, suavemente, mordisqueándolos en cada lenta succión, agarrándola suavemente de la cintura mientras nota sus finas manos jugar entre su corto cabello. No saben cuánto tiempo pasa, y sinceramente no les importa, se separan, cogen aire y vuelven a empezar. Están absortos en descubrir la boca de cada otro que casi no se fijan en las pequeñas gotas que golpean suavemente su cara hasta que un repentino haz de luz, seguido de su estruendo les hace separarse de golpe. Ríen levemente hasta que notan sus ropas mojadas. Un último beso y corren hasta el coche dirigiéndose a la mansión Stark.

_**¿Un review para hacer que el próximo capítulo sea M? ¿O quieres que simplemente se quede como K o T?**_


	11. You look so beautiful Tonight

_**Bueno, aquí llega el final de la historia…No es broma, aún queda el epilogo: 3 , Bueno a petición de las reviews…Jajajaja leed y sabed que pasa ;)**_

Capitulo 10: You look so beautiful tonight.

Chocan contra la puerta sin dejar de besarse, contra todo tipos de objetos que Tony no recuerda que ocupen un sitio en su amplio salón, pero deja de darle vueltas al asunto cuando la lengua de Pepper pasa por su mentón hasta su oreja y vuelta a empezar. Sus manos recorren el cuerpo del otro, Posa sus manos en sus glúteos y la levanta haciendo que las infinitas piernas de la pelirroja envuelvan la cintura del castaño. Sube como puede la es escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación, se sorprende a si mismo del haber podido subir sin tropezarse.  
La deja caer suavemente en la cama y antes de poder detiene a contemplarla, ella ya le ha cogido de la corbata atrayéndolo hacia ella haciendo que sus labios colapsen con una sonrisa. Hunde la lengua en la boca de su asistenta degustando el sabor a vino de la cena adormeciéndosela, jugando con la de ella, mientras le tiene agarrado suavemente agarrado de la barbilla, acariciando su barba.  
Le desabrocha la cremallera del vestido, sacándoselo por la cabeza tirándolo al suelo de cualquier manera, mientras el oji-marron ya esta degustando su cuello y desabrochando cómo puede el sujetador negro.  
Nota las manos de Pepper juguetear con los botones de la camisa, intentando desabrocharlos, desiste en su tarea y le arranca literalmente la camisa, provocando que los botones choquen contra el suelo y ambos vuelvan a sonreír, sus pechos chocan y jadean, baja, succiona uno de sus pezones mientras mima el otro la mano, cambia y sigue con su camino por su abdomen, besando su ombligo. La escucha jadear, el mismo se quita el pantalón, soltando un suspiro de alivio al sentirse liberado de esa prenda. Vuelve a sus labios volviendo a devorarlos hasta dejarlos hinchados de placer no sabe exactamente en qué momento de los besos y caricias han quedado desnudos en mitad de las sábanas de seda.

-Espera, espera...-Le mira-Tenemos protección?-enarca una ceja besando dulcemente la punta de la nariz de Pepper haciendo que la arrugue y sonríe.

-Tomo la pastilla.-Contesta en un susurro contra los labios de Tony y ya no necesita nada más, ni ningún incentivo más.  
La penetra lentamente callando un gran gemido de ambos en besos. Comienza a moverse lentamente contra ella, con ella. Sus piernas le rodean pegándolo aún más a ella, esconde la cara entre el cuello y los mechones de Pepper, aumenta la velocidad, los gemidos y el leve choque de el cabecero contra la pared es lo único que rompe la tranquilidad de la mansión.  
Y en ese momento en la cabeza de Tony todo encaja silenciosamente. Después de hoy va a querer siempre más de ella, le hace sentirse querido y tenerla bajo su cuerpo no es comparable a ninguna sensación ni a ningún hecho importante que le haya hecho sonreír en la vida. Nota los músculos interiores de Pepper contraerse y comienza un ritmo desenfrenado para que ella llegue, para llegar ambos, el clímax simplemente se apodera de ellos a pasos agigantados y cae rendido contra el hombro de la oji-azul sonriendo, volviendo a besarla.

No podría dar con exactitud el tiempo que lleva mirándola dormir, pero sabe que no ha visto nada más bello en su vida, Pepper, su Pepper colocada perfectamente boca abajo en su cama, enredada en sus sábanas, con el pelo revuelto por el ejercicio de hace unas horas y una leve sonrisa en los labios mientras duerme plácidamente.  
Y él también sonríe casi sin proponérselo, porque está feliz de estar con ella en un ámbito tan personal con ella.  
Le acaricia la mejilla.-Te quiero pequeña, como nunca creí que querría a una persona.-Susurra.  
Se tumba boca arriba en la cama colocando las manos debajo de su cabeza, e instintivamente Pepper que acurruca contra él; y por 10 vez desde que entró en la habitación el "Playboy" Tony Stark sonríe.  
Y siente felicidad , *Felicidad en estado puro, bruto, natural, volcánico, que gozada, era lo mejor del mundo... Mejor que la droga, mejor que la heroína, mejor que la coca, chutes, porros, hachís, rayas, petas, hierba, marihuana, cannabis, canutos, anfetas, tripis, ácidos, lsd ,éxtasis... Mejor que el sexo, que una felación, que un 69, que una orgía, una paja, el sexo tántrico, el kamasutra, las bolas chinas... Mejor que la nocilla y los batidos de plátano... Mejor que la trilogía de George Lucas, que la serie completa de los Teleñecos, que el fin del Milenio... Mejor que los andares de Emma Pill, Marilyn, la Pitufina, Lara Croft, Naomi Campbell y el lunar de Cindy Crawford... Mejor que la cara B de Abbey Road, los solos de Hendrix. Mejor que el pequeño paso de Neil Amstrong sobre la Luna, el Space Mountain, Papa Noel, la fortuna de Bill Gates, los trances del Dalai Lama, las experiencias cercanas a la muerte, la resurrección de Lázaro, todos los chutes de testosterona de Schwarzenegger, el colágeno de los labios de Pamela Anderson, mejor que Woodstock y sus fiestas más orgásmicas...mejor que los excesos del Marqués de Sade, Arthur Rimbaud, Morrison y Castaneda... Mejor que la libertad... Mejor que la vida. * Y gira, abrazándola y se da cuenta de que en su vida había dormido así abrazado a alguien. Y espera repetir, todos los dias de su vida, con ella.

*Es de una película que se llama cap uo pas cap, una película que me marcó bastante ya que es la primera pelicula que vi en francés en clase y es altamente recomendable :33 y era mi pequeño homenaje :3

_**¿Quién me deja un bonito review? :3**_


	12. La verdad

_Hola, bueno aquí esto con el momento esperado...Hahahaha Tenía pocas reviews pero pensaba que tendría más..me equivoqué ._. ¿No os gustó el capitulo anterior?*Se ha a un rincón a llorar* Bueno, espero que os guste y Espero haber resuelto los errores gramaticales. _  
_PD: Tengo una forma de escribir y de narrar especial...si crea confusiíon y si no os gusta, decidmelo...intentaré arreglarlo aunque no sepa como xD_

Se despierta y se queda un rato más disfrutando de cómo el sueño lentamente abandona su cuerpo. Sonríe casi sin proponérselo al girar la cara y aspirar el aroma que de la almohada. Lo reconocería en cualquier lugar. La carísima colonia de Tony Stark inunda sus fosas nasales y se hunde aún más en la almohada. Su olor, el de él y el de los dos impregnado en las suaves sábanas de seda hacen que se plantee seriamente el hecho de no salir en una temporada de la habitación en la mansión Stark, pero su estomago protesta ante esa posibilidad y en ese momento se da cuenta de lo hambrienta que está realmente. Mira alrededor analizando la habitación buscando algo que cubra su desnudez, coge una de las camisetas que encuentra buscando por el armario de su..¿Novio? Mueve la cabeza a ambos lados intentando sacarse esa palabra de la mente, aunque sinceramente, no sabe las intenciones que él tiene con ella.  
Baja las escaleras lentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios como si se hubiese pegado a ella desde primera mañana, disfruta con el frío suelo bajo sus plantas de los pies a cada escalón de la escalera. Escucha la voz de Tony y se muerde el labio sonriendo aún el hecho de que esa voz ayer sonase oscura por la excitación y el deseo ahora parece más tranquila y mucho más jocosa mientras ríe hablando aún por el teléfono móvil con Rhodes, supone, ya que le ha llamado ornitorrinco.

-Te dije que lo conseguiría ornitorrinco. ¿Lo dije o no?-Suelta unas leves carcajadas.

_¿Conseguir? ¿Él que?_ Piensa Pepper.

-10 días y me habrían sobrado 5 de no querer dejarte tan, TAN mal. ¿Qué? ¿Qué no me crees?-Ríe de nuevo mientras sonríe como él sólo sabe hacerlo.-Si la hubieses visto ayer en mi cama. Dios, sexo y encima gano la apuesta de Conquistar a Pepper en 10 días.

PUM. Se estrella contra el suelo al caer de las nubes. Siente como un jarro de agua fría cae sobre su cabeza empapando todo su cuerpo, se siente utilizada. Usada como un objeto de trofeo. Para ser expuesta. Suelta un jadeo bastante audible, lo bastante para que Tony murmure un "Mierda, mierda, mierda" y corra hacia ella.

-Pepper…-Da un paso hacia ella vacilante.

-No. Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme ¿ME ENTIENDES? Me das asco, eres basura.-Sube corriendo a la habitación vistiéndose lo más rápido que puede, coge los tacones con una mano y llama a Happy pidiéndole urgentemente que vaya a la mansión Stark a recogerla. Baja y lo ve casi como lo ha dejado, allí plantado, sólo que ahora menos sonriente.

-El señor Happy está aquí.-Anuncia la voz del robot.

-Bien.-Dice Pepper caminando hacia la puerta.

-Pepper…Pepp-

-Espero haber sido un juego divertido Señor Stark, mañana a primera tendrá la hora de mi renuncia.-Y sale dando un portazo

Sigue hecha un ovillo en el rincón del sofá. Con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas flexionadas y el mentón sobre las rodillas. No llora, es fuerte, o esa es la impresión que está intentando darse a ella misma.

Ella, la que dijo que no caería bajo los encantos del millonario Tony Stark, utilizada por el mismo. Y suelta un gran jadeo que le hace estremecer su cuerpo. Se repite mentalmente que es un capullo y que no debe llorar y lo hace, lo consigue, fija su vista en un punto fijo y mantiene ahí la vista, completamente alejada de la realidad. pelo se le está secando lentamente, después de las dos duchas que ha tomado frotando hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, enrojeciéndolo de tanto apretar la esponja intentando borrar hasta el último rastro de Tony en su cuerpo. Escucha unos golpes en la puerta. Los ignora. Se hacen más insistentes y se levanta a la puerta girando el pomo lentamente para descubrir quién estaba tras ella.

_¿FIN? MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA :3_

_¿Reviews para mi? T_T_


	13. Consecuencias

_**Buenas, perdón por estar ausente...He tenido varios ataques de ansiedad lo he pasado bastante bastante mal por un tema de RDJ (La historia de porqué le admiro que todos me lo preguntaban y por primera vez dije la verdad)y no me apetecía nada más que estar tranquila en mi cama disfrutando de una buena película y un buen libro. Peeero no os iba a dejar así sin saber el final de la historia. Gracias por las reviews, he de decir que en mi experiencias como escritora de Fan fiction, siempre me han dicho que se me da bastante bien describir sentimientos...No sé si tendrán razón.**_

**Recapitulemos un poco, Nos quedamos con una Pepper destrozada sintiéndose utilizada y quise mostrarla como una mujer fuerte, al no llorar por haber sido un "juguete de 10 días". De hecho siempre pensé que en el caso de que lo dejasen Pepper sería la más fuerte de la relación. Pero...¿Qué hay de Tony? Sé que muchas habéis pedido que Tony sufra...Mmm...bueno tenía pensado colgar este y luego el último, depende de lo que digais en las Reviews acabará de una manera o de otra.**  
_**Os lo dejo ya :3**_

Volvió a golpear con el puño la pared, le ardían los nudillos y con cada golpe podía notar como crujían sus huesos y como poco a poco se le hinchaba la mano. Pero eso ahora no importaba. Lo único que realmente importaba era que ella no estaba. Y ya está. Se había ido, después de comportarse como un capullo con ella, no había más vuelta de hoja, ella había marchado para no volver. Volvió A golpear está vez con más fuerza la pared soltando un quejido mezclado con el sabor salado de las lágrimas. Paró. La mano le ardía considerablemente. Se tapa la cara con ambas manos y deja que las lágrimas se deslicen desde sus ojos pasando por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su barba y continuar bajando. Los segundos se convierten en minutos y esos minutos en horas. Se levanta está dispuesto a olvidar las últimas horas de su vida, abre en minibar y encuentra un buen número de botellas de Whisky de la mejor calidad. Bebe directamente de la botella dejando que el liquido ámbar baje por su traquea dándole la sensación de que cuando pase su cuerpo estalla en llamas y se siente un poco mejor.

No sabe con exactitud cuanto tiempo lleva bebiendo botella tras botella sin descanso, tan sólo sabe que a la tercera o cuarta botella, de Alcohol, la garganta dejó de arder a cada largo y profundo trago que le daba al Jack Daniels y que a partir de la quinta o la última el Whisky deja de tener sabor y es cómo si bebiese agua.  
Se levanta despacio y tiene que apoyarse en el sofa para no caer. La mano dejó de dolerle aunque por su aspecto e hinchazón no era difícil adivinar que tenía los huesos destrozados. Mira su otra muñeca y la encuentra llena de sangre. No recuerda haberse cortado, pero rompe su camiseta y se hacer un perfecto torniquete para cortar la sangre.

-JARVIS.- Pronuncia trabándose varias veces con su lengua adormilada hasta que consigue pronunciarlo de una vez consiguiendo que más o menos la vocalización sea entendible.

-¿Sí señor?-Contesta inmediatamente el mayordomo.

-Localiza a Pepper, rápido. Es urgente.

-La señorita Potts se encuentra en su apartamento señor.

-Bien-Carraspea intentando hacer desaparecer su voz ronca, consiguiendo que la garganta se queje.- Prepara la armadura.

-No creo que sea buena id-

-No he pedido tu opinión, simplemente que prepares la armadura, ahora.-Contesta bajando a su taller.

Mira varias veces la puerta de su apartamento, pensando en desaparecer de allí esconderse bajo las sábanas y dejar que el tiempo ponga de nuevo las cosas en su lugar. Resopla. No, tiene que echarle valentía, si ha sido valiente para hacerle daño y romperle el corazón ahora debía asumir la responsabilidad. Y tenía pegamento ultra fuerte para el corazón de Pepper. Cuenta hasta 100 y toca la puerta.

_**¿Reviews? :3**_

_**PD: Intentaré subir algo del Pepperony entre hoy y mañana :)**_


	14. Separación

¡_Hey! Vuelvo de vuelta, la verdad es que me habéis animado mucho, sobre todo una persona, pero no se su nombre… pero es __**fgjuiurt**__ creo que es la misma persona.. que me dejó una review diciendome que me pusiese a escribir, bien, este capítulo, va especialmente dedicado a él o a ella, espero que te guste :3 Y muchas gracia a todas las que comentaís dandome la opinión, dije que este sería el úlltimo, pero creo que no, que aún queda uno o dos, me gustaría especialmente, vuestras críticas en este capítulo, por favor.. T_T Cada párrafo es uno de Tony y otro de Pepper, espeor que os guste :3__  
_  
Abre la puerta y lo ve, y sin darse cuenta las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos. Le odia por haberle echo daño y a la vez por extraño que te parezca sentía en su interior algo parecido a la calidez que sientes cuando en pleno mes de invierno caminas por la calle con tu vaso de starbucks lleno de chocolate caliente entre tus manos. Le mira a los ojos desafiándole y lo único que encuentra son sus ojos llorosos, llenos de tristeza y no puede entender porque el tiene esa mirada tan poco característica en él. Como si algo hubiese hecho que su felicidad y desafío constante se esfumase.

La mira nada más aparecer su larga y pelirroja melena tras la puerta, se siente estúpido y aún recuerda la última vez que estaba en esa misma situación plantado allí en medio con el único propósito de sacar una sonrisa de sus labios con una triste tarta de chocolate. ¿Por qué habían cambiado tanto las cosas? Sabía la respuesta. Era un gilipollas, el mayor gilipollas de la historia. Murmura un triste "¿Puedo pasar?" Y se queda ahí parado con la cabeza gacha ya que es incapaz de mantenerle la mirada a ese azul penetrante tan apagado.

Ya le ha oído la pregunta más temida en estos momentos. Le llega el olor del Whisky mezclado con tabaco, ni siquiera sabía que él fumaba. Y se da cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que no conoce de él, como tampoco sabía que sería tan poco hombre de aprovecharse para llevársela a la cama. Y recuerda los besos, esos en los que ella tampoco se había negado a recibir ni a dar y se arrepiente por ello, por no haber sido más dura con él y haberse apartado. Responde un seco "No, no puedes" y cierra la puerta.

Bloquea la puerta con la mano para que no se cierre y suelta un gemido de dolor por la mano, y porque la camiseta que había usado para taparse el profundo corte estaba sangrando manchándola mientras la otra mano se le ha dormido prácticamente.  
"Déjame explicarte" Intenta, obteniendo una respuesta negativa por parte de la pelirroja. Desiste, resopla y vuelve a golpear la pared con la mano destrozada. Se aleja del apartamento y sinceramente no sabe que hacer con su vida.

Una semana. Ese es el tiempo que ha pasado desde aquel día. Y el tiempo no cura y cada segundo duele, pero ha conseguido otro trabajo y ahora sobrevive como puede. No sabe nada de él tampoco le importa, o eso es lo que ella se dice una y otra vez cada noche en su cama, pero lo cierto es que le extraña y un mal presentimiento que le hace estremecerse, inconscientemente es el mismo que le hace levantarse, vestirse y conducir hasta su mansión.

Una semana. Ese ha sido todo su tiempo récord para hundirse en toda su mierda. Para beber, seguir golpeando cosas y seguir bebiendo. Tomar algún antiinflamatorio y continuar bebiendo, no sabe de qué se alimenta, de alguna sopa seguramente. No se ducha, no se afeita y ahora mismo es tan solo una sombra de lo que solía ser el egocéntrico, millonario, y playboy Tony Stark. Tocan la puerta y la abre, al principio se sorprende de que J.A.R.V.I.S no le haya avisado, pero pronto recuerda que lo desactivo arrancando los cables, harto de que le dijese que no podía seguir así con su vida.

Le ve y un jadeo sale de sus labios. No es difícil adivinar quien lo ha pasado peor, o por lo menos a simple vista era evidente quien estaba peor. Unas negras ojeras debajo de sus ojos, que parecen no reaccionar a la visión de Pepper, la observan sin vida. Entra y el desagradable olor a alcohol y a cerrado inunda sus fosas nasales. Abre las ventanas para dejar que el aire limpie la habitación. Le agarra la mano y le lleva al baño y él simplemente se deja llevar.  
Le desnuda mientras deja el agua tibia correr hasta el desagüe, le introduce como puede en el plato de la ducha y se queda quieto mientras el agua corre desde su pelo, recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Suspira y se mete con él en la ducha, y comienza a lavarle el pelo y a frotarle el cuerpo, ve su mano y el corte de la mano y se queda sin respiración. ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan irresponsable? Nota sus brazos rodearla con fuerza y nota como sus ojos la escanean y susurra su nombre "Pepper…Pepper" Y ella solo dice "Si Tony, estoy aquí…" Le seca la piel con una toalla y va a su habitación a por un pijama y de paso coge todo lo necesario para curarle la herida y vendarle la mano. Se sienta sobre él y le cura despacio, le venda la mano, mientras él simplemente le mira como creyendo que es un sueño. Decide afeitarle y poco a poco ella es la quien le afeita hasta hacer volver al antiguo Tony Stark de vuelta o al menos una pequeña parte de él.  
Le da de cenar algo más decente le hace tomar un calmante y lo lleva a su cuarto.  
Tienen que hablar y arreglar las cosas, pero no hoy. Mañana sería otro día. Y con ese pensamiento baja las escaleras tumbándose en el sofá.

_**¿Reviews? :3 Si, al final, Tony es el que más sufre quise enfocarlo de esta manera, diferenciando la fortaleza de Pepper (Que la hemos visto aguantar a miles de tías en la cama de Tony) y la de Tony, que nunca le habíamos visto sufrir por amor o en este caso desamor. **___


	15. Confesiones

Se despierta totalmente desconcertado. Odia haberse despertado, el sueño que estaba teniendo era tan sumamente real que hubiese preferido no haberse despertado nunca. Pepper tocando la puerta de su casa, duchándole, curándole, se mira ambas manos y contiene la respiración, no recuerda haberse curado él las heridas. ¿Y si en realidad no había sido un sueño…? ¿Era eso posible? Empieza a respirar entrecortadamente, casi ahogando por la forma tan brusca en la que agarra grandes cantidades de aire en forma de bocanadas. Empieza a marearse a raíz de esto. Se tapa los ojos con las manos. ¿Estaría ella aún en la casa? ¿Y si al verle volvía a irse? Cuenta hasta diez mentalmente, en voz baja, con los dedos. De cualquier forma que le viene a la cabeza con tal de relajarse.

-JARVIS.-Murmura en voz baja. Silencio.-¿JARVIS?- Resopla. De pronto se acuerda, harto de los consejos de su mayordomo lo desconectó, bueno, tal vez empezase a cortar todos los cables para acallarlo en un ataque de rabia. para que él mismo se sintiese vivo. La ve echa un pequeño ovillo en el sofá y no puede evitar colocarse de cuclillas frente a ella, observándola dormir, le aparta levemente un mechón que tiene frente a los ojos, como una sutil caricia. Contiene la respiración al acariciar su mejilla y de pronto ve unos pares de ojos mirarle sin decir nada. Se sobresalta y pega un pequeño salto hacia atrás y camina de espaldas casi arrastrándose por el s

Se levanta casi de un salto de la cama, y se pasa varias veces las manos por el pelo, tratando de hacer algo con la maraña de pelo que adorna su cabeza. Jura que se lo tiene que cortar. Baja despacio las escaleras, intentando no hacer ruido para no perturbarla, si es necesario ni le hablará, pero por Dios tenía que quedarse allí Le acaricia suavemente la mejilla y ve como abre los ojos despacio. Se sobresalta y camina de espaldas por el suelo hasta que su espalda toca otro de los sofás blancos del salón. Vuelve a respirar entrecortadamente mientras la ve acercarse a él, le mira asustado, no sabe como ella puede reaccionar y él tampoco puede articular palabra para explicarse o para pedirle perdón. Se agacha frente a él y le mira a los ojos.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Pregunta en voz baja a lo que él sólo puede asentir con rapidez una y otra vez. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba el sonido de su voz.- Bien, veré que puedo hacer.

Se dirige a la cocina y abre todos los armarios. Vacíos. ¿Qué ha estado comiendo durante estos días? Resopla. Abre la despensa y tan sólo encuentra unos botes de sopa. Y de pronto siente pena por él. Ella había conseguido sobrevivir pero el parecía haberse hundido y haber caído de cabeza a un pozo sin fondo. La calienta un poco en un cazo y la echa en un cuenco para volver y dársela.

-Gracias.-Murmura en voz baja cogiendo el cazo haciendo que levemente sus manos se rocen. Se miran a los ojos y casi se le encharcan de lágrimas, baja la vista y empieza a comer. Termina y se sienta nervioso en el sofá, casi al lado de ella, casi rozándole, atraído por su magnetismo natural, le debe una disculpa, una conversación. Por Dios, él es Iron Man, y ahora mismo desearía estar dentro de la armadura para sentirse protegido.-Pepper…

-¿Sí Sr. Stark?-Le dice en tono profesional.

-Ya no eres mi asistenta, no debes llamarme así.-Responde. Cierra los ojos y coge aire lentamente. ¿Cuántas veces lo ha hecho desde que está ella con él?-No…No quería hacerte daño, sinceramente no se porque hice esa estúpida apuest-

-Porque querías llevarme a la cama.-Le corta bruscamente.

-¡No!-Alza la voz a la vez que de un salto se levanta del sofá caminando de un lado a otro nervioso.-Simplemente fue la excusa perfecta. Iba a funcionar. _Tenía _que funcionar.

-¿Excusa? ¿Qué excusa tienes para jugar conmigo? Dímela, porque realmente esto muy interesada en saber tú razón.-Contesta intentando contener las lágrimas.

Mira al suelo, se muerde el labio y al alzar la mirada se lo dice sin más.- Porque te quiero. Estoy enamorado de ti, esa es mi excusa.- Ya está, se lo ha dicho y puede escuchar como Pepper suelta todo el aire contenido en un jadeo.

_**Bueeno, ya está dicho ¿Cómo reaccionará? CHAN-CHAN :3**_

¿Reviews? :3

Pooooor cierto, muchas gracias a todas las reviews, aunque no os mencione a todas y cada una…nunca lo suelo pero las leo, TODAS, que no os quepa duda :3


End file.
